Un día especial
by CrazyLook26
Summary: Todo lo que no paso en Hogwart, esta apunto de suceder fuera y apesar de ser prohibido se llevara acabo. Regalo de cumpleaños: Christabell Murphy.


Bueno aquí les traigo otro fanfic, y se lo quiero dedicar a Christabell Murphy por su cumpleaños. Espero pases un feliz cumpleaños y que todos tus deseos se cumplan, pásala muy bien y disfruta de tener 14 por que solo se tienen una vez. Bueno un besito y un abrazo.

El dia del hurón y la leona:

Mire a ambos lados de la estación buscando a Ron, no lo pude encontrar pero pude ver entre toda la multitud a una persona muy conocida, me acerco con cuidado y sin que me vea, cuando llego a donde se encontraba la persona en mi mente pensé "Malfoy: malo, frío, cruel, ser sin alma, creído y lindo". Era horrible pensar simplemente en que Draco siempre me había parecido atractivo, no obstante ahora estábamos grandes las cosas podían ser diferentes y por eso me puse frente a él entre la multitud de magos.

-Buenos días, Draco- Dije con amabilidad el me dedico una sonrisa y yo me sonroje.

-Buenos días, Grang...- Dijo pero algo lo hizo detenerse y lo pensó dos veces sus palabras- Buenos días, Hermione.

"Se sabe mi nombre" pensé con alegremente con el corazón sobresaltado.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- Pregunte con una voz tierna que nunca había usado para dirigirme hacia él- ¿Por qué viniste?

Me quede unos segundos esperando, sin mas él me tomo las monos y respiro hondo antes de hablar. Yo me quede observando sus hermosos ojos, mientras él me miraba como si fuera la estatua más bonita de un museo y lo más extraño es que me gustaba que me admirara con tanta precisión. Draco seguía sin hablar pero luego no sé cómo le hizo, pero sin darme cuenta termine entre sus brazos sintiendo su calor y con dulzura me susurro al odio:

-Vine por ti- Susurro Draco con u hilo de voz en mi oído- ya no podía seguir fingiendo.

Por un momento no le di importancia a sus palabras, no obstante segundos después note su voz más fuerte al decir "Ya no podía seguir fingiendo" y entonces lo mire con incredulidad. El solo sonrió como si todo fuera obvio y quizás lo fuera pero no para mí.

-No te entiendo, Draco-Dije con cariño luego subí mi tono de voz para decir mis próximas palabras -¿Qué estabas fingiendo?

-No podía seguir fingiendo ser...- Se detuvo tomo aire y me beso con dulzura sus labios eran calientes y un poco salados pero perfectos a la vez- lo que no era, siempre estuviste en mi mente nunca pude olvidarte.

-Ni con un Obliviate- Bromee pero los dos nos reímos y todo se puso a dar vueltas.

Segundos después Draco nos había hecho desaparecer de la estación, nos encontrábamos tirados sobre el césped, nos mirábamos unos a otros con ternura y luego Draco repitió las ultimas palabras que yo había dicho.

-Ni con un Obliviate- Aseguro Draco Malfoy y le creí.

Me acerque a donde estaba él, lo mire a los ojos lo volví a besar y nunca pude comprender por qué, pero las imágenes de mis hijos y mi esposo se me vinieron a la mente de inmediato, comencé a sentirme sucia por traicionar a mi marido pero el amor prohibido por Draco era más grande y aunque las imágenes no se iban de mi cabeza lo seguí besando como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de haber estado minutos y mas minutos besándonos yo me levante, lo ayude a levantarse lo abrace y una lagrima corrió por mi rostro entonces él se dio cuenta lo que ocasiono una lluvia de preguntas.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué te pasa?- Me dijo Draco mientras que secaba mis lagrimas con su túnica negra- Hermione, ¿Qué tienes?

-Me siento estúpida- Dije entonces comencé a llorar más intensa y cada lagrima era más grande todavía- como no pude darme cuenta.

El tampoco pudo decirme esto, porque no me dijo todo desde el principio, yo hubiera aceptado todo esto como lo había aceptado ahora aunque seguramente su vida correría peligro si hubiéramos sido más que amigos o enemigos. Nunca hubiéramos podido ser novios y tampoco amantes en Hogwarts éramos muy chicos en ese entonces, no nos atrevíamos a decir nada sobre lo que sentíamos y ahora nada se podía arreglar.

-Podemos intentarlo- Dijo Draco aun con esperanzas.

-No hay nada que intentar- Dije con crueldad y sin pensarlo me di media vuelta para irme- adiós.

Mis palabras me dolieron mas a mí que él, Draco era tan fuerte como una roca y no pareció afectarle mi estúpido comentario. El me siguió y me tomo la mano, me sonrió esta vez intento soltarme pero él no me dejo ir.

-No acabemos esto así- Dijo Draco con rapidez luego se acerco a mí y al oído me susurro- Te amo.

"Igual yo" quise decir pero no quería darle esperanzas, no podía hacerle sufrir no ahora que el sabia mis verdaderos sentimientos. Sentimientos que durante diecinueve años habían quedo ocultos, pero hacerlos salir ahora destrozaría las vidas de muchos incluidas la vida mi a y la de él, lo peor es que no me importaba nada más que nosotros y eso no fue suficiente para que cambiáramos la vida de todos. Me quede callada sin decir nada, pero él no resistió mas y antes de soltarme la mano me hizo una pregunta.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- Pregunto Draco en un hilo de voz.

-Siempre- Dije con rapidez entonces me soltó pero antes de irme dije- cada año, este mismo dia y a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar.

Me fui caminando, los dos habíamos quedado tranquilos y a la vez desesperados esperando que pasara un año completo, para poder reencontrarnos y revivir aquellos sentimientos enterrados en el pasado. Sentimientos que solo saldrían en un lugar en el dia especifico, el único dia en que el hurón y la leona podrían verse. Pues ese dia era el único que era especial para era especial para los dos, nos habíamos amado y demostrado todo el amor posible aunque fuera solo con pequeños besos pero esta relación no se olvidaría ni con un Obliviate.


End file.
